Quantum computing involves theoretical computation systems that make direct use of quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. Whereas common digital computing requires that the data be encoded into binary digits (i.e., bits), each of which is always in one of two definite states (0 or 1), quantum computation uses quantum bits, which can be in superpositions of states.
While quantum computing is a burgeoning technology, its use is foreseen to grow in the near future as a means of solving complex problems more efficiently. However, technical challenges exist in building large-scale quantum computers and, as such, quantum-capabilities are limited. Thus, in the event that an entity, such as an enterprise, corporation, university or the like has a need or will have a need in the future to implement quantum-level computing, the entity is likely to rely on third-party entities (i.e., entities external from the enterprise, corporation, university or the like) to conduct such processing of data.
However, in today's computing environment in which data is entrusted in other entities, data breaches occur at an alarming rate. A data breach is a security incident in which data, typically sensitive, protected confidential data is copied, viewed, misappropriated or otherwise used by individuals/entities other than those authorized to do so. The breaching of data may be part of multiple entities acting together (e.g., collusion or conspiracy) or implicate governments or the like (e.g., espionage). Such data breaches may be intentional (i.e., perpetuated by wrongdoers) or unintentional, but in either instance, once the data has been comprised, the harm to the data owner is unavoidable. In this regard, when an entity provides data to a third-party/external entity, the entity runs the risk that the data may be breached.
Therefore, a need exists on the behalf of entities who desire to have third party/external entities perform quantum-level processing of the entity's data to limit the risk related to the possibility of the data being breached/comprised. In this regard, the desired systems, methods, and the like should lessen, if not eliminate, the risk to the data owner in the event that the data is breached/comprised by the third party/external entity. Moreover, desired systems, methods and the like should apply requisite security features to the data sets that require external quantum-level processing that are consistent with the confidentiality of the data set and take into account time constraints associated with the processing of the data.